


Flying High

by loves_books



Series: Flying High [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie keeps watch over James after a drugs raid goes slightly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

“Look after him, Lewis.” Those had been Innocent’s last instructions, barely half an hour ago, and Robbie found himself smiling as he wondered what their strict Chief Superintendent would think if she could see the pair of them now.

To be fair, Innocent did have a soft spot for James and always had done. She’d probably think the young sergeant was cute, and might even brush his hair back off his forehead in a motherly fashion.

Robbie was content to just sit and hold James, who had simply tipped forwards into his arms once they’d both sat down. His heavy head had come to rest under Robbie’s chin, long arms landing limply in his lap, and now warm puffs of breath just barely stirred Robbie’s chest hair through a gap in his shirt buttons.

“Only you, James, eh?” Robbie murmured, tightening his arms further around the younger man’s slender body and settling them both back into the cushions of the couch a fraction more. “Breathing in at the wrong moment like that.”

It would’ve been funny if it had been anyone else, and, if he was being honest, Robbie knew he would be doing more than his fair share of teasing his partner once James had slept off the worst of it. The two of them had been amongst a group of officers acting as backup in a drugs raid which had gone slightly wrong, ending when the panicked dealers accidentally set fire to their assorted stash of drugs. James had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when a sudden gust of wind blew a lungful of particularly concentrated smoke into his face.

Robbie had never thought he’d get to see his sober, serious, tightly controlled Sergeant flying high as a kite on illegal substances. The paramedics had checked him over, just in case, and pronounced that he just needed to sleep it off. With that, Robbie had quickly spirited a wobbly and giggling James away from the scene, with Innocent’s blessing, before the other officers had the chance to have their fun at James’s expense.

“I wonder if you’re going to remember any of this?” Robbie wondered out loud, and James rumbled something unintelligible in reply, slowly slipping sideways on the couch, off Robbie’s lap.

Perhaps it would be a better idea to simply lay the drugged man down flat to sleep, but something stopped Robbie, making him shift James carefully back up into his arms until he could cradle him against his chest once more. He wanted to be able to feel that the younger man was safe and sound, just for a little while. Easier to keep watch for all the warning signs, too, all the things the paramedics had said were highly unlikely – still, better safe than sorry. 

The car ride back home had been entertaining, to say the least. James had still been giggly at first, laughing at everything and nothing – Robbie had found that surprisingly disconcerting, given how straight-laced his sergeant usually was – but then suddenly he’d stopped, staring at his one outstretched hand as if it were the most fascinating thing ever.

“Look,” he’d insisted, waving his long, pale fingers at Robbie, who had tried to bat him gently away without losing control of the car. “Isn’t it just absolutely fabulous?”

It was all Robbie could do at the time to keep a straight face, agreeing, “Yeah, it’s fabulous. And I bet you’re feeling fabulous right now, lad!”

There had been more giggles, followed by a worrying moment when it looked like James might actually climb out of the window to chase after a dog he’d spotted, and then a sudden and insistent demand for cheesy Doritos.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any Doritos, James,” Robbie had apologised, feeling genuinely sorry when the younger man looked like he might actually cry. With his pupils blown huge, those strangely dark eyes had glittered with unshed tears which threatened to spill over, until Robbie had quickly added, “We’re nearly back home now, and I think I’ve got McCoys in the cupboard. You like the steak ones, right?”

“Yeah, steak,” came the dreamy response, the tears vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. “I like steak. I like crisps. I like your stripy tie. I like you, too.” After a long pause, James had leaned closer, nearly toppling over into Robbie’s shoulder, and added in a stage-whisper, “I like you best of all.”

“Thank you, lad. I like you too.” Robbie had concentrated on driving them safely back to his flat, stealing sideways glimpses at James as a strangely wide and slightly manic grin had appeared on the young sergeant’s face, suggesting everything was now right in his drug-addled world.

Once home, Robbie had steered James carefully inside. That had ended up being harder than expected when the other man suddenly wanted to examine each leaf on every bush out front, but finally he’d been able to park James on the couch with a firm but fond, “Stay there, now, you.”

By the time he’d returned with a pint glass full of water and the promised bag of crisps – though in truth it looked like his partner had long since forgotten all about his munchies – James had looked like he could fall asleep right where he was sitting, suddenly very pale and blinking heavily.

“Drink that,” Robbie had instructed, having to hold the water to James’s lips until the younger man swallowed obediently. Then he’d sat back against the cushions, making sure he would be comfortable for a good while, and simply opened his arms. “Come here now. You’re okay, I promise.”

And James hadn’t said another word, simply leaning forwards as his eyes slowly closed, and landed in Robbie’s arms with a contented little sigh. The sheer trust in that gesture had made Robbie’s throat tight, especially when James had pressed a single sleepy kiss to his bare neck before apparently falling fast asleep. Or possible passing out, which was far more likely.

Oh yes, Robbie would definitely be doing some teasing tomorrow, and he knew James would expect nothing less from him. But he’d enjoy this quiet time first, this unexpectedly peaceful moment with his James asleep in his arms, against his chest. Not something he’d really allowed himself to want, not before that day, but it was nice. Holding someone again, and hugging them close. Having someone who wanted to be held and hugged – not just someone, but James, even if it was only because of an accidental dose of drugs. 

But he could still feel the pressure of James’s warm lips against his neck, remembered that little “I like you best of all”, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much of it was the drugs, and how much was pure James. He’d wondered, recently, once or twice, if there was something hidden beneath the surface when the younger man looked at him. Wondered at the way his own feelings towards the lad had been changing, from fond friendship towards something far deeper. James hadn’t given his true feelings away, not entirely, but there was enough there to allow Robbie to hope there might be something worth pursuing when James wasn’t high.

“I wonder what you’ll remember tomorrow?” Robbie whispered again, pressing his cheek gently against James’s soft blonde hair as the younger man slept on, oblivious. He wouldn’t dream even for a second of taking advantage, not while James was out of it like this, but the hug was an added bonus, allowing him to keep his man safe and keep watch until James was himself again. 

Would James be mortified when he woke, apologising profusely for his actions? Or would he remember nothing of the events since the raid, hoping he had said and done nothing too embarrassing? Robbie would hope James remembered, and, after the obligatory teasing, he hoped he would be able to reassure the younger man that he hadn’t been embarrassed by any of James’s actions. Far from it, in fact. 

And so Robbie closed his eyes, concentrating on the reassuring feel of James’s chest rising and falling steadily against his own, letting the warm and trusting weight of this very special man relax him, though he wouldn’t let himself fall asleep. And perhaps they would simply see what tomorrow might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, barely edited, and written while stuck on a train this afternoon for far too long. I might possibly see if I can come up with a 'morning after', but for now it is what it is.


End file.
